I am Number Two- I am Alive
by CeruleanCat
Summary: I am Number Two. I died. But I came back. This is my journal. (Please review if you read this!)


I am Number Two. I died. But I came back.

This is my journal.

I woke up, but I am different. I don't have my scars. I don't have my pendant, or my chest. In fact, I'm not Maggie anymore. I am a human girl named Catherine, but yet, I am still me.

It was six years exactly after I died when I woke up feeling different. Even though I knew I should be eighteen right now, if I had lived, I am still twelve. I died in 2007, and woke up in 2013. Even though I have been dead for six years, I remember everything.

And, as scary as it is, I think Catherine is turning back into me, a Loriec. She doesn't come across exactly like me, I noticed that on the first day, but she is slowly starting to look like me. She is taller than me, but instead of her growing even taller, she is shortening to my height.

The scariest part is that she's not in here. Like in that book I read, The Host, she just, well, disappeared. I don't know where she is, and I share memories from both mine and her past. I am living her life. I am with her family. No one knows who I really am. Until now.

I remember all too clearly the scared, helpless feeling I got when Connor was late. How I feared the worst, and it turned out to be true. I remember the nervous thrill I had when I thought to contact the other Garde, struggling to ignore the part of me that was screaming NOT TO DO IT, and how I had pushed it down and typed my message. I remember how my shaking finger pressed down the enter key.

I had been chuckling with hysteria, when my door burst open. It was a Mog. I'm not going to waste my limited time explaining exactly how I died, after all, the nightmares I have every night have made me relive it too many times for my liking.

I remember the cold metal pressed against my throat, the Mog above me smiling manically. What I hated the most about dying, it was the feeling of absolute despair, knowing your life will end in seconds. I felt like a baby bird, pinned down by an alley cat, the only thing I was able to hear was my frantic heartbeat, pounding in my neck, which had been pulled taunt by the Mog. The last thing I remember in my own body was feeling a searing pain burning a line across my throat, being dropped, and bleeding out on the carpet.

I was dead for six years. After I died, the pain went away. I wondered a dark plain on my own for what seemed like eternity, and then I saw him. I recognized him as a Loriec because of the pendant hanging around his neck, and realized he was an Elder. One who I assumed was dead, like me. I drifted towards him, and was about to say something to get his attention, when he turned, apparently taking notice of me.

He smiled as if we were old pals, and then said words that I will never forget. He said, still smiling, "We, the dead Loriec, your friends and family, have made a decision, and do not trouble yourself, for it can not be undone. We have decided to bring one of you, one of the Loriec who died on Earth, back, at the expense of us."

"Why are you telling me this? And what do you mean_ at your expense_?" I asked, puzzled.

"You will be brought back. One of the greeters, well, she had found one of her students who believed deeply in extraterrestrials, and that girl has volunteered to host your spirit. She shares some physical and mental traits with you, so it should work. Hopefully, this girl's spirit will not be terminated in the process. What we are expecting to happen is that her body will slowly turn into a Loriec body, scars and all, and you will still be able to develop your legacies. You're legacies will be very weak at first, and you will not have your pendant or chest, therefore are not under the protection of the charm we had placed on you.

"Good luck," he said, gazing at with me with a sad look, "Your host's name is Catherine, a twelve year old girl. It will be like you never left." He finished, with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Wait!" I called out, because he was starting to fade, and I was starting to be pulled backwards, as if by a black hole, "What will happen to you?"

He smirked, as if amused, and said softly, "What little that is left of us… Well, it will, 'disappear', I suppose you could say…"

I was so flabbergasted, I didn't try to resist the insurmountable force that was pulling me backwards, and then it went dark, which I had learned was never good…


End file.
